Karalian Empire
The Karalian Empire was a superpower formed in the year 163 AD. Founded by Rustiagon Karalius, the Karalian Empire controlled at least 23 star systems at its peak. Those who were registered citizens within the Karalian Empire are often called "Karalians". __TOC__ Population The last census indicated that 970 billion individuals lived within Karalian Empire territory with the majority being Vaikan. Class structure is unofficially divided by income. The vast majority consists of the middle class with the next most populous being those in poverty. The lowest population are the upper class, often the nobility. Government structure The Karalian Empire is run by a hierarchy of nobles akin to a feudal system. The monarch is at the very top, the leader and absolute ruler who has the final say in all aspects of the empire. Next are the High Earls, the secretaries and macromanagers of the empire's assets. Finally, there are the Lords, the local leaders of the star systems and planets. Monarch The monarch is the leader of the Karalian Empire via divine right and has almost absolute power. He is the single most powerful individual in the government only limited by the Code. Only those who are related to Rustiagon Karalius may become king, and to ensure this, he had at least 100 wives to spread his bloodline as far as possible. As of 2143 AD, 0.5% of Vaikan in the Karalian Empire are descended from Karalius which means a large number of individuals are eligible. Bloodline alone isn't enough. The chosen individual must also exhibit talent; they are subjected to a rigorous exam that is designed to mentally break even the best of test-takers. The test evaluates many factors such as knowledge, intelligence and critical thinking. To increase the pressure, false consequences are often presented to the individual such as the inability to retake the test upon failure. High Earls The High Earls are individuals who are handpicked by the king himself to oversee certain aspects of the Karalian Empire (economy, war status etc.). High Earls consist of the king's subordinates who present information and manage the Lords, the managers of the individual star systems and planets. While the High Earls can advise the king regarding actions and planning, the king always has the final say to everything. Systems The Karalian Empire has colonized and conquered a total of sixty-four smaller interstellar nations, most of which were Vaikan nations that existed before the formation of the empire. The Code The Code is a list of laws enstated purely to ensure that the monarch remains qualified for duty. Individual freedoms are minimal. Warp Lane Network The Karalian Empire based much of their structure off of an ancient warp lane network constructed by the Drallan Federal Monarchy who in turn modeled it after Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation technology. These warp lanes link distant locations across the Perseus Arm allowing the empire to spread itself across to new areas. Culture Military Federal Legion Synthetic Legion Internal Guard The Internal Guard, or Iggies, are the main police force of the Karalian Empire. They serve as judge, jury and executioner all in one, making them highly feared individuals. Relations Confederacy of Greenwater Relations are unhealthy as the two have been at a constant border war. Cultural differences have prevented the formation of a long lasting peace treaty. Eteno Imperial Triumvirate The EIT and the Karalian Empire have a healthy relationship. The Karalian Empire generally has a low number of colonies specifically dedicated to agriculture. Instead, most of their income comes from minerals, which the EIT desire. After the War Between Vaikan States, the empire collapsed into numerous violent dictatorships. The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate aided in the restoration of what little cultural values were left, creating the Kingdom of New Karalia in its place. In more remote areas such as the Large Magellanic Cloud, some of these dictatorships became strong enough to become powerful adversaries. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Type I civilizations Category:Monarchies Category:Governments with unicameral legislations Category:Empires